1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition and an optical member using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical films may include, e.g., a polarizing plate, color filter, phase difference film, elliptic polarization film, reflective film, anti-reflective film, compensation film, brightness-improving film, alignment film, diffusion film, shatter preventing film, surface-protective film, plastic LCD substrate, and the like. Such optical films may be used in various optical members, e.g., LCD display devices.